movie_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 6
Plot Emily and her friends go to a water park. There were some people with them. They go this slide called "Water Slides to Death". Emily had a vision of the water slide breaking. The water slide was close to the parking lot. When they let a teen boy named "Daniel" go first. Daniel slides with Hank, Riley, and Henry behind him. The rest goes in a tube with Emily still not ready. Behind was a jerk, Isaac. He told Emily to go slide. Emily was forced to go down. Suddenly a piece of the slide breaks. Daniel then slides up and then gets his skull cracked by falling on the concrete floor. Hank then gets stabbed on the back by an umbrella. He tries to get off but fails. Riley loses balance on sliding and slides right off the slide and crashes on a car's window. Henry sees the slide breaking but couldn't stop. He slides to another area. A big four-prapellor was in a kid's area. Henry gets sliced by it. Ally was in a different slide. It was a three slide. Ally was in a tube slide. She screams while the half of the slide breaks. Ally falls downward to her death. Louis wasn't part of that slide or other one. He tried the twirl one. He then falls right off and falls also to his death. Mike and Zoe were then saved by falling into the pool but the piece of the slide falls onto them. Emily cries while she splashes into a wave machine pool. She tries to get out but a wave takes her away and hits her to the end of the pool. A small piece of a sharp edge of the slide gets taken by a wave and slices Emily's body in half. Emily then gets back to what she was. She tells everyone that the slides will break apart. Isaac laughs. He thinks that she is crazy. Emily's friends ignored him. Mike told Emily to describe the accident. When she was about to speak, everyone hears screams of people. Everyone goes down to see what is happening. Pieces of the slide splash on other pools. Emily cries in fear. Mike hugs her with Zoe and Riley texting others. Hank was surprised with Henry running around circles. Daniel sat down and tried to think about it. Ally called her mom to pick her up. Isaac was mad and curious. He yells at Emily on how did she even did that. Mike and Daniel backs him away. Police come to investigate. William Bludworth tells Emily about the accident. Emily told him, she got a vision. William wasn't surprised. He told her about the rest who had it. William tells all the names of the people who had visions. William also told them that they cheated Death. He warned them about these signs. He leaves, smiling. Emily and her friends were scared. Five days after the accident, Emily and her friends go to a bar. Emily tells them how are they going to live. Mike tells Emily not to worry. At Daniel's house, Daniel was watching shows. At the bar, Emily had a slow motion vision. It had a electrical ball hitting a TV. Then it shows it exploding. Emily tells her friends about it. Nobody knew what it was. At Daniel's house, the TV went off suddenly. Daniel was angry. He hit the top of the TV. He hits it harder until the TV explodes with Daniel bleeding to death. Emily saw what happened. Mike tells her if she had another vision. It showed a slow motion of a car hitting a wall with a piano falling. While Ally was shopping a clothing store, Hank walks by and stops by a building. Two men were pulling a piano above. Hank saw a dollar on the floor. A car then loses control and crashes onto the building wall. The man gets scared that he lets go the rope. The piano falls down and crashes onto Hank. Ally comes out of the store and saw blood coming out under the piano. She gets scared and remembers what William said. Emily and Mike saw the accident on the news. Emily remembers about the water park vision. It was in order. Mike tells her who is next. Emily looks at him with fear. Riley goes to a fast food resturaunt. Emily and Mike were close to it. Emily gets a vision of a knife falling on a grill and gets thrown at the screen. Emily looks at the sign of the resturaunt and enters the resturaunt. Riley was telling the employee to hurry up. Emily shouts out Riley's name. Mike was behind her. Emily tells her what is going to happen. Riley laughs on what is believed. In the grill section, a knife falls and lands on the grill. Emily begs her to get out of the resturaunt. The knife starts to get burned. Riley tells Emily to wait and she returns back to the cashier. The knife then gets thrown at Riley's face and stabs her to the the eye. Emily screams in horror of the death of her friend. Then it zooms into a cemetary of the death of Riley. Riley's mom cries and tells Emily that she could of have pushed her away. Emily shakes her head and leaves with a conversation with Mike. The next day, Emily remembers who was next. She had a vision a car speeding up and crashing with a explosion. Mike remembered that Henry had a car. They went to his house to warn him. At his house, Henry gets his keys for the car. He gets into his car. Before that, Emily and Mike stop him. Henry tells him what did they stoo him. Emily explains the vision. Henry didn't believe her. He said he will be careful. He leaves. Mike tells her who is next after him. Emily told him it was Ally. She had a vision of an explosion with a sharp piece going toward. They go to a liquor store where Ally is. Emily tells her that she is in danger. Ally told her that nothing happened to her lately. Henry was near them also. Then the steering wheel moves by itself when Henry stopped to a stoplight. When it turned green. The car starts to speed a little. Henry was confused and tried to stop it but Death was taking the spot. He passed by a sign saying "Drive Safe or Death Comes To You". The car then speeds. Emily and Mike hear a car screeching. Mike looks outside and saw Henry. Emily comes out with him. Henry screams. Then the car flipped and stopped near the liquor store. The man in the liquor tells them what is happening. The car explodes and a sharp piece goes toward Ally. Emily found a way. She pushed man towards Ally. Ally fell. The man got sliced by the face. Ally cries. Emily and Mike visited William. Emily tells her if there is anything to stop it. William told her that being pregnant or someone being pregnant can stop Death's list. He also told her that killing someone that isn't in the Death list is saved. Emily was surprised that she did killed someone. William smiles that she does have friends that are going to die. In 10 days, Louis goes to a Smog. He needed his van to be fixed. Back at Emily, she had a vision of a him dying but it wasn't explained. Emily and Mike went to where he was. Emily tells Louis he is going to die. Louis also didn't believed her. Louis tells the man that to call him when it's ready. Louis takes Emily and Mike outside. Louis tells Emily that he is still alive and he isn't dead. Louis had a skull head shirt. Emily looked at it. Louis then walks to the crosswalk. A disfuction happened with the stoplight. It turned green when the crosswalk said to walk. Louis told them that he isn't next. Then a car hits him. Emily forgot about the car. Emily visited Ally with Zoe. Ally said that she is going to be pregnant soon. Emily was happy about that. Emily told her that she is saved like her. Mike came in saying that he accidentally killed someone. Emily was surprised that he also was saved. Zoe wasn't. Emily thought it was normal but forgot that Isaac was also part of the accident. Isaac visited William. He knew what he could do to be saved. The next day, Emily and her friends visited a resturaunt. Emily thought that Zoe is saved because of the lives they got. Emily looked at the menu. She turned to see what she could eat. She stopped when the 180th meal said something. It said "Death's Lambchops". Emily told her friends that there is something wrong. Isaac was seen in front of the window with a knife. Emily told her friends that Isaac is going to kill them. Emily and the rest ran away. Isaac was waiting for them. He chased them. Emily and her friends enter a construction site. Isaac told them that they can't hide. Mike grabbed Isaac's hand. Isaac tried to stab him but Mike pulled up the hand with the knife. Emily and Zoe helped Ally to run because she was pregnant. Mike pushed Isaac down and kicked his knife away. Isaac pushed him too and gor his knife. Emily threw a brick at Isaac's head. He gets mad that he nearly stabbed Mike. Then a machine moves the wrecking ball gently. Emily then knows that it can be either Zoe or Isaac. Mike gets tired. Isaac told him that if he has any last words.The wrecking ball starts to swing a little higher. Emily told Zoe a plan. Mike told Isaac that he is the one to die. Isaac pulls up his knife but Zoe pushed him towards the wrecking ball. The wrecking ball went high and starts to swing towards Isaac. Isaac laughs that they are next. Then the wrecking ball smashes him to death. Zoe was now saved. That was all the people in the Death list. Death cannont get anybody. Zoe instead tries to pregnant because she isn't sure about Death. One year later, Ally had her baby. Zoe also had her baby. Emily and Mike were getting married. They visited William. William was impressed. He congrats them for being alive. William calls for a celebration. Then it shows them partying with other people. Then it pans out with a leaf flying away. The credits roll with some peaceful music.